


Old Dog, New Tricks

by Peruvian Gypsy (Cat_Moon)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Peruvian%20Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obsenad with a cross-over moment.  A peek at Jim and Blair in 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Dog, New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Obsenad I wrote back in 2007.
> 
> Original author note: I'm being a good little Senadian, and writing an obsenad for my off-topic post on computers. And just FYI this is the first piece of TS fic I've written in *years*. Just for you, Senad.

 

Jim shifted slightly, finding a more comfortable position in the bed.  The hip was acting up a bit again, a souvenir from one too many hang-from-helicopter stunts...or maybe it was from the hanging-under-trains episodes?  Could have been the jumping-off-bridges-onto-cars incidents...  He wasn't quite sure what caused it, but it gave him some trouble from time to time.  He settled in and listened to his mate typing on the laptop and muttering to himself.  After all these years it wasn't annoying, just part of the background music of their life together.

"I feel like such an idiot!" Blair finally complained loudly.

"Well, yeah, but why _specifically_?"  That earned Jim an elbow in the ribs.  He grunted, pretending to be wounded.

"Don't get me wrong, I love this new notebook computer you got me for Christmas...  But I'm so frustrated right now! I know I'm not a computer expert, but I'd like to think I know my way around a PC pretty well after all these years of using them on a daily basis.  Yet everything I try to do here is just one big hassle."

"If you're having that much trouble, we can exchange it for a different one," Jim offered.

"No!" Blair stated vehemently, grabbing Jim's hand to place an apologetic kiss on the palm. "It's not the computer, the computer is great! I love it. It's Windows Vista."

"If you're going to dance with the devil, you're bound to get burned," Jim quoted prosaically.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Bill is the antichrist. But still, I was pretty happy with my PC and Microsoft till now."

"And you admit that out loud?  Naomi must be very proud."

"Bite me."

"I will if you ever power that thing down. I might even power _up_ ," Jim added suggestively.

"Ok, just give me a--oh, dammit!  Now it's telling me my driver is obsolete when I _know_   it's the newest version.  So I can't watch the new episode of **Moonlight** I downloaded."  Blair started shutting down the computer. "That's it for tonight. Tomorrow I'm going to the book store and see if they have a "Vista for Dummies" book."  He set the computer on the nightstand, and snuggled into Jim's arms.

"I guess it's true what they say," Jim murmured, while beginning to place kisses on Blair's face.

"What's that?" Blair asked, already distracted with building arousal.  Jim still affected him like that, even after all these years.

"You _can't_   teach an old dog new tricks."

"You're gonna pay for that, Ellison," Blair warned playfully.

"God, I hope so."

And, in short order Jim proved that he did indeed still have a few new tricks in him, and that Blair was a fast learner after all.

 

 

the end


End file.
